


The Clearing

by LividMilkshake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a picture I saw on Tumblr of Tom Hiddleston at a signing with a flower crown on. You see a beautiful sight in the clearing of a wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clearing

She was being lead by her feet rather than her mind. The woods she was in seemed to go on forever but it didn’t take away the aspect there were a menagerie of greens and browns that made the woods come alive with colour. 

She suddenly reached a clearing it looked so lush with the grass greener than any she had seen before, some flowers were sprung on the grass like someone sprinkled them on the grass like glitter but the best thing about the clearing was the scene in the middle.

In the middle was a man, he was quite tall and was currently wearing a flowery crown, and he was sitting on a blanket and drinking tea out of floral teacups complete with a saucer. The guy looked like he was so in tune with nature, so relaxed and he reminded her of a fairy King. 

She tried to quietly approach to see the guy closer but she stepped on a twig instead. She looked up at the guy at once and saw the guy jump looking at her with mild surprise in his eyes, his really blue eyes. That was when she saw his face fully. It was Tom Hiddleston. 

She approached with caution “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said trying to soothe Tom. Tom smiled producing another teacup and pouring tea into it. “My dear I’m fine, care to join me for some tea?” She nodded sitting on the other side of the blanket…


End file.
